


And the cycles wheel

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of falling in love is knowing when to fall out. Wintergreen hasn't managed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the cycles wheel

Wintergreen was not fond of the part of himself that was glad when Slade became Deathstroke. Ridiculous name. But he was still glad.

He couldn't have Slade anymore, with Adeline so vivid in Slade's heart, but Deathstroke was all his, and there weren't so many differences between them that Wintergreen couldn't live with it. Deathstroke didn't smile as often, or laugh, but the smiles were more familiar. Young, and brutal in the fashion of youth, and sometimes it was Slade's own blood crusting on Slade's mouth and sometimes it was someone else's. That, too, was familiar, and it was easy for Wintergreen to believe that Deathstroke was only Korea's Slade given back to him in another uniform.

Later, when Slade belonged neither to wife nor children and there was only Wintergreen left to stretch a hand out and claim him again, there were no differences between Slade and Deathstroke.

He wasn't, as it happened, any happier then.


End file.
